Digital photography is popular worldwide, yet many digital compact cameras do not have viewfinders. Viewfinders are used to compose and frame a scene. When present, the viewfinder on a digital camera may be either an optical viewfinder that works through the lens, or an electronic viewfinder, which is a small LCD, both of which are formed as an integral part of the camera. Optical viewfinders have disadvantages, however, since the viewfinder shows only about 70-75% of what the camera lens actually “sees”. The electronic viewfinder also has disadvantages, as it may not be as clear as an optical viewfinder, but it does show the entire area to be photographed. In view of the problems associated with viewfinders, it is becoming increasingly difficult to find a commercially-available digital camera with a viewfinder.
When no viewfinder is present on a camera, many use the LCD screen to frame a shot for a photograph. Cellular telephones also have an LCD screen which may be used to frame a scene. Digital cameras or cellular telephones that have only an LCD screen and no viewfinder may cause the photographer using the device to hold it approximately 18 inches or at arm's length from the eyes so the image is visible on the LCD screen, but the photographer can only estimate the focus and composition of the image at this distance. Viewing the LCD screen can be difficult also in brightly-lighted and sunlit areas, as there can be significant glare on the viewing screen, leaving the photographer with the need to use a hand or other device to shade the LCD screen.
Thus, there remains a need for viewfinders for electronic devices suited for taking digital photographs.